Slayer
by xo Scarlett ox
Summary: My name is Rose Hathaway and I am the Shadow Kiss Slayer. I had to run Way from my sister Lissa and from my soul mate Dimitri to keep them save. I am more powerful than any Moroi, Strogoi or dhampir alive. plz read. A lot of action ,romance, heart break
1. Preface

**Hello to whoever is reading this is my first time writing a fanfic so be patient with me. Sorry if I spell or put the periods in the wrong place. I will try to write everyday if I can.**

**Thanx. ****–xo Scarlett ox-**

**All copy right go to Richelle Mead.**

**Preface **

My name is Rose Hathaway I'm a 17yr old dhampir. My life is so confusing right now I don't know what to do, my best friend Vasilisa or as she like to be call Lissa brought me back to life after the car accident that only she survive. Her mother, father and brother died in the accident as well as me but, Lisa brought me back to life with Spirit and element that had been forgotten for years, we only recently discover. When Lisa brought me back she made me Shadow kiss (or someone kiss by death). Being Shadow kiss has it's ups and down. I have a bond with Lisa that let's me know her emotions, I can also go into her head and see and hear whatever she is seeing or hearing. I can also see the dead and sense the undead. The bad part is the darkness I take from Lisa when she uses spirit. But even with all this nothing could have prepare me for what is to come in the future.

**Ok well that was the preface tell me if I should keep on writing this story.**

**-xo Scarlett ox-**


	2. Chapter 1 Discovery

**Well here is chapter one feel free to tell me if I did anything wrong. I hope you guys enjoy. Also, I would like to thank ****belikovforever**** for correcting me in my mistake.**

**All copyrights go to Richell Mead.**

**Chapter one - Discovery**

"NO!" someone scream it took me a second to realize that I was the one who scream. I watch in terror as the blonde strigoi, the one that I had fought earlier, sink his teeth into Dimitri's neck. I knew I had to do something I couldn't let Dimitri die like this or worse be turn. I turn on my heel ready to run back into the cave but was stop by someone I didn't even look at them all I was thinking is that I had to save Dimitri.

I punch the person who was trying to keep me going into the caves. They loosen there grip on me for a split second but that was all I needed I rip my arm out of there grip and ran into the cave. There I saw the most terrifying sight I have ever seen the blonde strigoi was draining Dimitri. My Dimitri. I saw red how there he. He threaten my best friend first and now he is draining the love of my life. I was enrage I lunge at the blonde. I knock him off Dimitri. I grab him and threw him against the wall. I grab my stake from the holster around my waist. I lunge at him but he was fast. He move out of the way right at I was about to stake his heart.

He tried to punch me but I dodge. I threw a punch at him but he dodge. I knew I had to end this fast because Dimitri was still unconscious on the floor loosing blood by the second. While I was distracted studying Dimitri the blonde took the opportunity to punch me in the stomach. He knock the air out of me. The time it took me to get air in my lung he already held me against the wall.

"Look who we have here." Blondie sneer at me. "Did I hurt someone important to you?" He pause I thought that was all he was going to say but apparently not. "It's a great honor to me to kill the great Rose Hathaway and the princess Dragomir." That enrage me. How there he threaten Lissa.

"FUCK YOU" I scream while kicking him sending him flying back. I saw everything red around me. I felt a tingle in my hands I look down to find that my right hand had a sword it was a beautiful sword it had a design of roses all over the silver handle in a mixture of silver and red. In my other hand I held a whip and it look like the sword but instead of gold it was a midnight black. Then I notice my attire I had black leather pants with black boots that went above my knee and had a 6 inch silver heel. I had a shirt that showed my stomach and had three roses the one in the center bigger than the others in silver in the midnight black of the shirt and on the top was a leather jacket. I look up to see the strigoi standing there staring at me with shock and fear in his eyes.

"No… can't….. 10 centuries….. deathly." he was talking to himself but that was all I heard. He knew something that I didn't and I was going to find out. I stalk up to him. He seem to come out of his shock because as soon as I started walking up to him he tried to make a run for it. I swung the whip at him and hit him behind the legs he fell. I stood over him holding the sword at his neck so he couldn't move.

"What do you know?" I ask him.

"I know n...nothing." he stutter over his words.

"You do know something tell me I will get it out of you one way or another."I swung the whip so it wrap around his neck.

"I know nothing." he said again. I started pulling on the whip so it tighten around his neck slowly.

"Fine I'll tell you everything." He said.

I loosen my grip on the whip to aloud him to talk.

"You are the slayer. There hasn't been a slayer for 10 centuries. All the slayers are almost invincible. And they are more than moroi, strigoi, and dhampir put together. _You_ are invincible. You have powers that nobody has seen. You are the slayer of strigoi. You will hunt strigoi down and strigoi will look for you. I am warning you now that all those you care about are in danger. I will see you again slayer." And with that I pulled at the whip and his head came rolling down until it was at my feet.

All I could do was stare at it. And keep thinking. _What am I going to do?_

**Ill try to have a new chapter post for tomorrow. Please review. Hope you like it.**


	3. Chapter 2 Dimitri

**Hi everyone here is chapter two I hope you guys like it:P**

All copyrights go to Richell Mead.

Chapter two - Dimitri

I turn to look at Dimitri to find that he was really pale. I ran to his side. To find my worst nightmare come true. Dimitri was not breathing.

"No…. it can't be happening….no not true." I started shaking my head in denial. I couldn't think straight. He couldn't be dead. That was the only thought that went threw my mind. I fell to my knees next to him. I started crying. The love of my life was dead this couldn't be happening. A sob broke threw my mouth. I started crying on top of his chest. I felt de ja'vu as this reminded of what happen to mason. I started felling the terror that I had felt that day.

I felt a thud against my hands were I had lay them on Dimitri's chest. I thought I was just imagining things, but then I heard the same thud again. I lifted my head to look down. When I look down I saw the most incredible thing that I could have ever seen. My palms were glowing gold, the golden light that was around my hands were sipping into Dimitri's chest. I felt a pulse go threw my hands then sip into Dimitri's chest. I was staring at my hand when I suddenly felt a shock go threw my cheek and send heat to my body. I look up to see Dimitri's eyes flutter open. His brow eyes were staring at me as I cry steadily. But instead of tears of sadness these were tears of joy. I bent down and kiss him with all the love, happiness, passion, and terror that was flowing threw my body.

He wrap his arms around me as he too put all his love, passion, fear, and happiness into that kiss. We finally pull back to look at each other. I knew he was dead before and I had brought him back, but I didn't know how. I had to ask him if he knew something but then I remember what the blonde strigoi had said that all those I care will be put at danger. I knew I couldn't tell him that I was the Slayer. I couldn't tell anyone that I was the Slayer. I had to protect the ones I love.

I look up at up at Dimitri to see him staring at me intensely. I grab his face in my hands and stare at him intensely.

I sighted and ask. "Dimitri are you ok?"

He look into my eyes and said. "I'm fine, Roza."

I look into his eyes to see if he was telling the truth. And found that indeed he was telling the truth. I nodded.

"We should get back to the academy before the sun goes completely down."I said. He nodded.

I turn around and started heading to the entrance of the cave but he caught my wrist in his hand and made me come to a stop. He turn me around and grab my shoulder and stare into my eyes. I put on my Guardian mask on so that he couldn't read my emotions. He keep on studying my face before he sighted and ask the question that I dreaded that he would ask.

"What happen Roza? What are you hiding from me?" I sighted I knew I couldn't keep things from him for long but at least I had to try to protect him.

"Nothing." I answer. He look at my face and realize that he was not going to get anything out of me. So he just nodded with a defeated but determined look in his face. He let go of my shoulders. I turn around again and started heading back to the school Dimitri walk by side silently. We both didn't talk on the way back to the academy. We walk for a few minutes before we saw the school ahead of us. I knew what I had to do but that didn't make it hurt less. I had to leave the academy and those I care about behind and I was going to have to start my new life as the Slayer.

**Well I hope you guys like it please feel free to correct me in any of my mistake.**

**Please review**

**-xo Scarlett ox-**


	4. AN Sorry

Guys I'm sorry that I haven't posted but I will post real soon tell me if you want me to send you a message on when the chapter will be up. I will post longer versions for the delays. Again my great apoligis ill post the soonest possible and if you are looking for good stories _go to My Favorites_ and check the stories that I think are the best. sorry again

-xo Scarlett ox-


	5. ANsorry 2

Hey guys sorry that I haven't writing in a while but I'm kind of stuck. I don't know how to continue so I'm going to ask you guys. Do you guys want me to continue the story or just drop it please send me a message. Another thing I need staff in my community or maybe communities if you guys are interested send me a message I promise to reply. Love you all.

-xo Scarlett ox-


	6. Chapter 3 Leaving

**Guys I am so sorry for not updating sooner but I have school and work ughh it's just so frustrating. Anyway I just found time and here I am. Thanks also to those who told me to continue my story. I will continue it. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

It has been exactly 5 year since I left the academy. Five years since I left my home and everything I knew. Five year since I left those I love. 5 years since I broke their hearts. I can still remember that day like it was yesterday.

**Flashback**

When we got back to the academy we notice that there were no guards at the front gate. Dimitri and I look at each other thinking the same thing. Where is everyone? There should be guardians in every corner. The school just got attack everyone should be in high alert. A million messages passing through our eyes. We both nodded at the same time and made our way to the safest place in campus. The church.

As we got closer we could hear voices coming from the church. Knowing that there was someone there we sped up our pace. We walk in. what we saw was something that we were not expecting. They were having a funeral but not just any funeral they were having our funeral. On the front of the church was a picture of when Dimitri and I were training about a month ago. I was hugging Dimitri because I had finally beaten him in a sparing match; Dimitri was smiling and hugging me back. Lissa had taken that picture. Lissa was on the podium crying. Her eyes telling how much pain she was in, I couldn't take it, I had to do something. I ran up to her and embrace her in a hug telling her everything was going to be ok. That I was there for her, and would always be there. There were gasps all around us as they notice who I was. Lissa lifted her face from my shoulder and look at me.

"Rose." She gasp. "I thought you were dead." She threw her arms around me again and began to sob. I finally look up from her shoulder to look at the people that were around us. Some people wore faces of shock, but the ones that stood out the most were the faces of my friends. There faces were of shock, disbelieve, and then happiness. They stood up and ran to me all throwing questions at me how I was alive.

Thankfully Dimitri sensing my discomfort came up and try to get them to calm down, but that had the opposite effect as they notice that he was alive. More questions were thrown at us. Finally I had enough. So I made them shut up the true Hathaway way.

"HEY. EVERYONE SHUT UP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everyone shut up and look at me. "Good now that I have everyone's attention I will tell you guys what happen.

I told them what happen without telling them of what I am. When I was finish with my story everyone look in awe at me. I turn to look at every face to see everyone had believe me but apparently not as Dimitri was staring at me with his guardian mask and his eyes telling that he had not believe me. I just turn my head and look somewhere else. While telling my story Lissa had gone to Christian.

Telling everyone that I was tired I went to my room, but before I could leave I was stopped by someone throwing there arms around me. I look down to se someone that I was not expecting. My mother. She let me go step back and gave me a small smile. In that moment I knew that I couldn't hold my grudge against my mother so I smile back. I turn to leave but Dimitri caught my gaze. His eyes telling me that I had a lot to explain. I only nodded. I walk to my dorm seeing occasionally reminders of the battle.

When I finally made it to my dorm. I took a deep breath and started packing. I had to leave. The sooner the better. Halfway though packing my stuff there was a knock on my door. I didn't move I was not planning to answer that, but then I heard who it was.

"Roza, open the door I know your in there." I curse under my breath knowing that I had to face Dimitri sooner or later. I put my luggage under the bed and went to answer the door.

Dimitri stood there in all his 6'7 glory. I shut the door behind me so he wouldn't see my almost empty room. He look at me strange.

"Can we go on a walk?" I ask him before he could get any ideas. He nodded. I turn on my heel and started walking on the direction of the cabin.

Neither of us talked. I knew what I had to do, but that doesn't mean that it was going to be any easier. When we got to the cabin he pushed me against the wall and started to kiss me. I kissed him back, but then I remember why we were here. I push him back.

"Dimitri not now I have something to tell you." He must have heard the seriousness in my voice because he put on his guardian mask. I sighted. Now I had to break his heart. I knew I had to do it, but it didn't mean it was any easier.

"Dimitri… what we did it was… wrong. We can't be together. I'm leaving the academy." Everything was silent. I look into his eyes to see so much pain it hurt me. I look down. I couldn't stand to see him in so much pain.

"Roza, please don't. We love each other. I would follow you where ever you go. I love you to much to let you go." while he was talking he had grab my forearms. I knew he wouldn't let me go. I also knew what I had to do to make him let me go, but it didn't make it any easier.

I made my eyes and face as cold as I could and turn my voice emotionless as much as I could. I look into his eyes to see that he was crying my mask crack but I put it back up as fast as I could. I had to do this to protect him.

"Dimitri it was all a game for me. You were my new conquest. You mean nothing to me. You were just a game." My voice sounded dead, but at the end I let my emotions take over I look up at Dimitri to see if he had notice. I wish I had never look up there was so much pain in his face, but then his face harden with determination.

"No you're lying. You can't lie to me Roza. You can't lie to your soul mate." He kiss me at first I responded, but then I remember why I was doing this. I push him back and ran out of there. I heard his footsteps meaning he was running after me. I push myself to go faster. I soon didn't hear anything. I ran to my room to finish packing.

When I finish packing I decided that I would leave without telling them anything. They would find out through Dimitri anyway. I went to the front of the gate. I nodded at the guardian in duty. He let me out without a problem. The cap that I had called on my way to the gates was already there. I put my things on the back. I was about to get in when I heard someone scream my name I look up to see that it was Dimitri with all my other friends. I got in the cab and told him to drive. I turn back to see Dimitri on the ground on his knees sobbing, Lissa sobbing into Christian's shoulder, Eddie and Adrian with pain and sadness on their face, and my mother in the same position as Dimitri. I turn around I couldn't stand to see them in so much pain. After I was sure we were far enough I let my tears fall.

I had to do this I would not put them in danger. I hope that one day they can forgive me.


End file.
